Aoshi the Groom, the Husband, the Lover
by Shin Sankai
Summary: [Used to be here - Completed] While cleaning up the Aoiya, Okina comes across some interesting papers of a signed pact between Aoshi and his Okashira regarding Misao and whom she has to marry.
1. I

****

Aoshi the Groom, the Husband, the Lover

By Shin Sankai

I was up in the attic with Misao as we moved boxes of old clothing, toys, furniture and general equipment downstairs. She had asked for my help, those blue eyes pouting cutely at me and I gave in to it too. I was a strong leader, no one could ever effect my emotions and yet I crumbled against the youngest ninja in the Oniwabanshuu. Ten years separated us and yet she still weakened me with her cute pouting, those bright eyes, her beautiful laughter and smile. In general, everything about her. I weakened her as well. She hated me not speaking or opening up to her and yet she loved it when I'd acknowledge she was around or when I looked her way. She had caught me a few times glancing at her and she'd blush lightly and a cute yet shy smile would etch those pink lips of hers. I am cut from my thoughts as Misao and I stop what we are doing and listen to the excited cries of Okina.

"MISAO-CHAN QUICK! WE FOUND SOMETHING QUITE INTERESTING FOR YOU TO READ!" I watched a confused expression cross her face and she stood still looking up at me. I nodded my head silently telling her I would finish bringing some boxes down and she walked out the door and down the stairs.

Minutes passed by and I heard some excited squealing coming from Okon and Omasu. I headed downstairs with a few boxes in my arms. I had come around the corner and caught a bit of the conversation.

"Are you all nuts! I mean this is Aoshi-sama we're talking about here!" I arched an eyebrow hearing my name and leaned slightly against the doorframe and heard Misao speak once more.

"He's right behind me isn't he?" I watched comically as Okina, Okon and Omasu nodded their heads in unison and came over taking a box each from my arms and left in a hurry. I stood at the doorway facing Misao's back. I cleared my throat and spoke to her.

"Shouldn't we finish up in the attic?" I watched her shoulders loose the tension and she turned around stuffing the old and worn paper into her shirt. Misao placed a forced smile on her face, walking past me and around the corner to head upstairs to the attic once more.

xxxxxxx

Hours passed as I now sat under a shady tree over looking the garden. It was in full bloom and small birds chirped around hopping from tree to tree. It was rather warm in the attic and I was glad for the cool change as a breeze swept through the Aoiya grounds.

Misao and I had not spoken since I over heard her saying my name. I was curious to know what the paper was about but didn't press the matter. I knew she waited for my question but I never spoke it as I grabbed more and more boxes and walking downstairs, hoping to finish up quickly.

I closed my eyes taking away the brightness of the sun that peeked through the swaying branches of leaves. I could feel Misao's presence but she seemed hesitant to proceed any closer as though thinking I forbid her to come near.

Many minutes passed and I heard the rustling of clothes as Misao sat along side of me. I opened my eyes and glanced at her to see she was looking over at the garden. Her small hands were clasped together rather tightly but I didn't want to press the matter so I kept quiet.

"I-It's a beautiful day Aoshi-sama." Misao spoke in a shaky tone.

"Aa, that it is." I spoke back glancing down at her. She gave a quick smile and then turned her face back to the garden. I took a deep breath and spoke again in my usual low tone of voice.

"Is something troubling you Misao? You seem…rather tense." I was trying not to act curious about the paper, just wanting to ease into it slowly. I turned my head to look at her and she spoke back.

"What gave you that idea Aoshi-sama?" _Ah this was so Misao… _I spoke inside my head. I brushed my fingers lightly over the smooth skin of her fisted hands and she bent her head looking at how deathly pale they were and quickly unclasped them. An embarrassed blush covered her cheeks for a few seconds but they turned back into their original colour. We fell silent once again, as Misao really didn't want to speak about the matter.

"A-Aoshi-sama?" This was it; she was going to tell me what was bothering her.

"Hai?" I had spoken and watched her flinch slightly and then she stood up, her back to me and spoke.

"Thank you for helping me in the attic today." And with that spoken she left, running back into the household. I sat under the tree still confused at her latest display of emotions and watched the shoji door slide open and Okina came walking out towards me.

"What did you say to her?" I arched my eyebrow hearing his demanding voice and I spoke a reply.

"There is something troubling Misao and she won't tell me." I watched Okina open his mouth as though wanting to start an argument but he closed it looking strangely at me and spoke once more.

"You mean, you don't know what's wrong with her?"

"She will tell me in her own time." I spoke back and stood up walking in the direction of the temple.

"Probably when you're both old and on your death beds." I turned hearing his quiet grumble but he waved me off speaking once more.

"Oh don't mind a silly old man like me talking to himself. Have a pleasant day, Okashira." I stared at his retreating form as he walked back into the Aoiya and slid the door closed behind him. It was strange hearing him call me the Okashira, as I hadn't heard that in many years. _I wander what's going on? _A small voice inside of me spoke curiously. I shrugged my shoulders and began the small trek to the temple.

xxxxxxx

A week had passed and I sat on the small desk looking out the window in the small room I stayed in at the temple. Misao hadn't been around all week and I was beginning to feel a little agitated. She was avoiding me and I had no idea why. _For Kami's sake Aoshi, be stubborn and go seek her out for once. _A voice inside of me spoke. I stood up sliding the door closed and walked out of the temple and down the main path towards the Aoiya.

xxxxxxx

I opened the gate to the household and noticed Shiro smile at me and point around the back as to where Misao would be. I nodded my head in thanks and made my way around the back noticing she was sitting on a low branch of a tree, reading that damned piece of paper again. I moved silently towards her, undetected as her mind was filled with the contents that were written on that document.

"So are you going to tell me what that's about?" I watched her gasp; her head snapping up to stare wide eyed at me and in a blink of an eye that paper was folded and tucked back into the front of her shirt. She sat frozen in one spot, her head bowed and not saying a thing.

"I thought I'd be stubborn this time and come pester you for a change." I heard a small giggle escape her lips even though she was still tense and I sat down on the branch with her and looked back at the Aoiya not saying anything more. Her shoulders slouched a little and she took in a deep breath and spoke not taking her eyes off of what ever she stared at.

"My birthday is coming up in less then a month Aoshi-sama…"

"I know." I spoke back and watched as she turned her head looking up at me. I watched those eyes frown slightly and her head bowed again. Misao spoke once more in a slightly shaky voice.

"I-I'll be 18, a young and independent woman."

"Hai…" I had spoken quietly not looking at her. _That she would be. Independent? She has been that ever since she was a small child._ Many minutes of silence passed between us once more and I glanced down at Misao's hands noticing she held the folded paper in them.

"Okina found this last week in some old books. This is from my father, his final decisions on what must be done when I turn 18." I watched as Misao stood up now standing in front of me and she placed the paper in my hands. I looked up at her and froze as her fingers came up brushing my long bangs away from my eyes. This was very bold of her to show affection for me. However I found it quite interesting, as I had not brushed her hand away from me.

"I-I have to be married." She had blurted out. My usual expressionless face was covering my true feelings about what she said. _Misao was to be married! That was her father's decision! Did we even know who this scum was? Could the man even be trusted in the Oniwabanshuu? Could he be trusted with Misao? _My mind was filled with questions and yet I said nothing as I stared up at her.

"Its been written, an agreement, signed and everything. The youngest Oniwabanshuu is promised to…to…" _To who Misao to who? _My mind spoke desperately to her and yet I still stared up at her not saying a thing.

"To…the Okashira…" _To the Okashira! The Oniwabanshuu didn't even have an Okashira! There hasn't been an okashira for many years not since… 'Have a pleasant day, Okashira.'_ Okina's words circled in my mind and it soon dawned on me who she was talking about.

"Oh…" I spoke coming to terms with the fact that in less then a month Misao was going to be my wife. I watched as Misao pried the paper from my hands opening it up and pointed at what was my name and my own handwriting back when I was a lot younger.

"Aoshi-sama, is that your writing? Did you sign this paper with my father?" I nodded my head looking down at the former Okashira's name and spoke.

"I remember this day. Your father had called me into a meeting; I was about 12 I think. He wanted me to sign a document, an agreement on letting me become Okashira. He said I had great talent, potential and leadership skills, but I'd only become the leader after he retired or was killed and only if I signed this with no hesitation, so I did, not even reading it. I had completely forgotten about signing anything since it was so long ago. Now was the only time I actually got to see it again and actually read it this time."

"So you mean to tell me I was the bargaining chip for you to sign the paper and become leader! I don't understand! How cou-" Misao had spoken rather angrily. I had grabbed her hands and she soon stopped her rating and looked down at me.

"I didn't even read it Misao, remember that. I didn't know who you were; you didn't arrive until a few months later. Your mother had to leave the city, as it was unwise for her to live there without protection. Your mother introduced me to you even though you were about 2 years old and had no idea who I was, but you giggled and laughed tugging on my pant legs as you were walking around. You wanted me to hug you and so your mother picked you up and handed you over to me. I totally freaked, but I got used to it after awhile. I never knew about the actual agreement not until this day." I looked up seeing Misao was blushing slightly as I still held onto her hands. It felt nice but I abruptly let go and stood up towering over her.

"What do we do Aoshi-sama?" I took a deep breath looking down at her slightly frightened eyes as though I were going to reject her.

"Okina and the others have seen this and so we cannot back out of it. A signed agreement is an agreement, your father's wish for you. I am a man of word and honor and I cannot dishonour him again."

"A-Aoshi-sama? You must think this through. I mean you'd be spending your life with me of all people, can you handle that? Can you handle spending forever with me?" I looked down into those pleading eyes, asking me silently to show any emotion whatsoever. _Could I spend forever with Misao? Could she spend forever with me? _I placed my hands on her shoulders turning her around to face the Aoiya and spoke softly into her ear.

"Tell the others they have a wedding to plan." Misao silently nodded her head and walked back into the Aoiya. I sat down on the branch rubbing my fingers over my temples. _What have I gotten myself into? _I spoke inside my head.

I stood up in alarm when I heard a scream and watched as the door flew open and a sprinting Misao came running over throwing her arms around my waist holding me tight. My arms were up in the air as I was not sure about what to do and watched as Misao, who was still hugging me around the waist, stood behind me as though hiding herself from the others.

"Misao come on!" I watched Okon and Omasu run out of the household and towards us.

"Don't let them Aoshi-sama…please!" Misao spoke desperately to me. I finally pried her hands away from my waist feeling uncomfortable with an audience and she stood half hiding behind me.

"A kimono isn't going to kill you Misao-chan." Okon spoke placing her hands on her hips. _So that's what this was about. _I realised inside my head.

"Tell her Aoshi-san." I looked at Omasu and then turned half way to stare at Misao. _She has never had a kimono before, always wanting to go on missions, to be adventurous; she is a tomboy after all. This was something new and very strange for her. _I placed my hands on Misao's shoulders looking down into her uncertain eyes and spoke.

"I know it will feel uncomfortable at first Misao, but its tradition and besides I'll feel strange also, especially wearing clothes like that too." I watched as her bottom lip stuck out as she pouted cutely at me. _Don't give in!_ Silence fell between us as we continued to stare at one another. I felt Misao's shoulders slouch and she spoke in defeat.

"Okay…" I gave her a small smile and pushed her in the direction of Okon and Omasu who grabbed her arms pulling her into the Aoiya and talking a mile a minute. All I could decipher was 'As long as I can choose the colour.' Yep that's our Misao, soon to be my wife. _Wife…that doesn't sound to bad, I guess. Soooooooo how was I supposed to know what a husband does? _I spoke inside myself once more. I shrugged my shoulders once again not having the faintest idea and began walking away, heading for the temple once again.

xxxxxxx

Another week passed and I got the occasional visit from Okon or Omasu, even Okina came, asking me questions about the wedding but I never spoke. They became all frustrated leaving in a huff cursing me silently. I smiled looking down at there retreating forms.

Hours past and my eyes widened noticing a new figure walking down the path leading to the temple stairs. She looked up waving at me and soon proceeded to climb the steps. Minutes passed by and I turned facing the shoji door that opened and closed and Misao came walking over wearing a black and dark red kimono she had borrowed from either Okon or Omasu. Her hair was still placed in her usual plait wanting to at least be herself in some way.

"Aoshi-sama? Are you okay?" Misao had spoken to me. I snapped out of my slight daze and turned around sitting on the balcony floor once more. I glanced back over my shoulder seeing Misao's head was bowed and I cleared my throat getting her attention as her head jerked up looking at me. I patted the ground beside me and she soon smiled walking over and arranging her feet to curl out beside her and she sat down sighing contently leaning her back against the wall. Silence filled the area and I glanced at Misao to see she was playing with the end of her plait and looking up into the sky. I opened my mouth ready to speak but Misao beat me to it.

"I wander…I wander if my kachan and tochan could see me now, see us now. The same for Hannya and the others too." I frowned slightly seeing those usually happy eyes frown. I stood up walking over to the edge of the balcony and leaned my butt against the railing, my arms crossed over my chest and spoke, sometimes looking at Misao and sometimes looking at the wall in front of me.

"I remember the day you came to the Aoiya. You were all bundled up in this blanket, only your head and those bright blue eyes could be seen. Your father was a true leader, a tough man and yet when I saw that carriage pull up he had the brightest smile on his face. Something I had never seen before. He prided himself on not showing emotions and yet the day your mother came with you, it made him so happy. He held you in his arms looking down at you and that's when I left, to give him a private moment with just his family." I looked down at Misao to see she was smiling at me listening to my every word. I read the emotion in her eyes, silently telling me to continue on with more stories and so I did.

"I remember when I first held you in my arms. I was sitting down in the back garden, meditating and I heard the squealing of a small child, it was you of course and you came running around to the back and stopped still. Our eyes meet and you hesitantly began walking closer, not fearing me at all. I could have stared daggers at you but your little hands were fisted determinedly as you came waltzing over wanting to know who I was. You had met all the others but I steered clear. That's when your mum came out the back door looking for you and she found us staring silently at each other. It could have been a number of minutes but neither one of us was letting up. Once I felt her presence coming near I stood up towering over you but you began pulling on my pant legs, thrusting your tiny arms in the air wanting to be hugged. Your mum deposited you in my arms and I totally freaked out and went completely white, but you loved every minute of it as you wrapped your arms around my neck hugging me as tightly as you could."

"So I won the staring competition?" I smiled lightly looking down at Misao and she giggled a little as though she could just picture the two of us.

"You look exactly like your mother and sometimes you remind me of your father as well." I spoke softly staring down at her. I watched a saddened look cross her face and I walked over pulling her to her feet. Misao's eyes glanced everywhere but on me as she spoke in a small whisper.

"I…I don't remember…" I placed my hand under her chin lifting her head up and spoke while placing my fingers near her left eye.

"You have her eyes, so bright, full of energy and happiness. She wasn't feisty and outgoing like you are but you could tell her emotions ran deep just like yours do. Her hair was long and beautiful but she always wore it down or up in a bun with a silver pin holding it together. She had this secretive smile etching her lips and it made your father go nuts because he couldn't work out what she was thinking about. I've seen this in you as well. Although your father is one for leadership and hard work, he knows how to relax. If he drank too much sake he would get pretty loud and I remember we even got thrown out of an inn. We were trying to find this ninja clan that hung around seedy bars trying to rob them and beat up on any women that where there. I guess we all got a little carried away one time." I heard Misao laugh at this and she turned her gaze towards the heavens smiling brightly.

"They loved you with all their hearts." Misao's gaze turned back to me and she placed her small hand over mine as it was now cupping her cheek.

"I was in your room, watching you sleep when you began crying and I was about to come over but hid back in the darkness when the shoji door opened and your mother came in holding a lit candle. I watched as she placed the candle on the table and picked you up rocking you back to sleep while humming a small tune. You mother's voice was so hypnotising it was sending me to sleep. I had jolted awake when her hand was placed softly against my cheek. She had known I was there all the time. She had bid me goodnight as I sat in the room watching you sleep and she whispered that she wanted to speak to me when I awoke the next morning."

"You…you watched over me Aoshi-sama?" Misao had spoken looking up at me. I nodded my head and spoke once again.

"I promised them I would. I was called into the dining room by both your parents. I was the only one there and your mum handed you over to me as I cradled your still sleeping form in my arms. You were so snuggled into the blankets, thumb in mouth and gurgling softly. They asked me to never stop watching over you. They asked me to always be around you, that I would always protect you and hold you. I was caressing your forehead with my thumb and watched your eyes open sparkling up at me happily and then you closed your eyes falling asleep once more and that's when I had promised them I would." I looked down into Misao's eyes seeing they were filled with unshed tears.

"Aoshi-sama…" Misao had spoken and her arms wrapped tightly around my waist her head resting against my chest. She was sobbing happily against me, her emotions coming out at what I had said. I placed my arms around her as though uncertain but she tightened her embrace stopping her cries and slightly hiccupped. We stood in the embrace for a few more moments and then separated. I watched Misao wipe her eyes and straightened the kimono out.

"It looks nice…different…but nice." I spoke truthfully looking down at what she was wearing. I was amazed that no blush formed on her cheeks as she smiled up at me and spoke, then turned walking away.

"Arigatoo, Aoshi." I watched her leave the room and watched her form disappear into the landscape as she skipped back to the Aoiya. I fully smiled as she finally called me Aoshi.

Xx TBC xX


	2. II

The others had wanted help again with more boxes. Misao and I had missed some in the attic and so that's where we ended up. I glanced over at Misao realising she had grabbed a large box and she never saw the other box lying on the ground so she tripped over scrapping her knees on the wooden floorboards and the contents of the box scattered everywhere.

"Are you okay Misao?" I spoke walking over to her and helping her up. She dusted her usual outfit off and walked over to the spilled contents.

"Fantastic we can wrap some fragile stuff in this cloth." I turned looking at the "cloth" she was holding and watched as she pulled out one of her kunai's ready to cut it up. My eyes widened noticing what it was and I moved my hand in front of the blade and spoke.

"Don't!" It was a little bit of a delay and Misao ended up cutting the back of my right hand. I watched her gasp dropping the kunai and the cloth looking up at me with frightened eyes. She made it seem like a fatal wound and it was just a shallow cut.

"Misao it's alright, nothing major." I spoke and she soon loosened up and spoke back.

"But why? Why'd you get in the way?" I found a cloth in my trench coat pocket wiping the blood off my hand and soon grabbed the small blanket.

"This…this is yours." I spoke placing it in Misao's hands.

"I had bought this for you in the city. Winter nights where getting colder and so I wanted to make sure you would be all right. I'd wrap you up in it every night making you feel very snug, which is the way you liked it. Even during the day you took it everywhere with you. You were too big for it when you where four but you still took it everywhere." I felt rather embarrassed after saying that but I watched Misao fold it up placing it to the side as though wanting to keep it.

I picked up a folded piece of paper and opened it up looking at the drawing inside. There were two bigger stick figures at the front of a building, which I think was the Aoiya. A few more figures lingered around at the windows and some patrolled the grounds and then there were six small stick figures in the front yard as well. I noticed my name had been written on this and I handed it to Misao and watched her eyes widen in shock.

"I remember this. I made this for you when I was about 5 but I lost it and cried for a couple of days. I remember you and Hannya tried to make me feel better but I still missed this picture so much."

"Why for Misao?" I watched as she placed it in my hands pointing at the all the stick figures explaining who they are.

"The ones in the windows are of Okina, Omasu, Shiro, Kuro and Okon. That's Hannya, Beshimi, Hyotokko and Shijuksho patrolling the area making sure its safe for the Oniwabanshuu and the six small children playing in the front yard."

"Children?" I questioned looking up at her. I watched her cheeks turn a slight pinkish red and she soon spoke pointing to the main stick figures that were holding hands.

"That is you and me. Those children are ours…" I chuckled slightly and Misao soon grabbed the picture from me folding it up and placing it in her shirt. She was a little embarrassed and began picking up the stuff that fell out of the box and placing it back inside.

"You've thought about this for a long time haven't you Misao?" I spoke looking over at her. Her eyes turned to look at me and they held anger in them. Anger towards me. I watched as she stood up taking the small blanket with her and she spoke with all the emotion in her heart.

"Of course I have Aoshi! You have been in my life like no one else. My parents died leaving me with the others and you. Then you left taking Hannya and the others with you, leaving me behind. I understand why you had left too! I just felt betrayed, jinxed even because no one wanted to stay with me. I cried every night wanting you to tuck me into my blankets. I tried running away wanting to find you and yet I was not good enough and was always found. I thought I finally found the reason why you weren't here and I realised that maybe you were out there waiting for me to come to you. When I hit 16 I was out of the Aoiya and searching for any trace of you and the others. I was a month off at locating you and that hurt. My heart broke when I couldn't find you and then I met Kenshin, I made him promise to bring you back and he did! I don't know how I'll ever repay him for that. When you came back, I felt I had been blessed. Everyone had left me but you had returned and you hadn't been taken away from me. My Aoshi-sama had come back to me, his Misao, only you didn't want me around. My heart has been hurt so many times that I have lost count. I never gave up on you, ever! You gave up on yourself! You had shut yourself up from the only person who saw one hundred percent goodness in you. ME! You shut me out! I've seen you at your worst and I'm still here waiting for you to come home, to come back to me! I know you know why I'm waiting Aoshi because you are my other half. You may think I'm being naïve but throughout all the pain I have had in my life I know one thing is for sure and that's how much I love you. I hate when you ignore me. I hate it when you don't speak to me and I hate the way you lock yourself up at the temple thinking that's going to make you feel better. Its not though, being here at the Aoiya, with people who love you, that's what will make you forgive yourself and that's what will make you move on. Even though you are so frustrating to be around and I don't know what you are going through or thinking about it doesn't matter to me, just as long as you're here. I have loved you my entire life and that will never stop because I'll love you forever." I watched as she bolted from the attic running downstairs and I made my way over to the window watching her form sprint into the forest. I let out a frustrated sigh and kicked the box, the contents falling out once more.

"Aoshi-san what are you doing? I heard yelling…Wait, where's Misao-chan gone?" I looked at the door noticing Okon was standing there. I placed my hand up silencing her from saying anything else and walked swiftly passed her, down the stairs and out the already opened door and ran into the forest.

The only place I could ever think where Misao would go was either the swing Hannya and I made for her or a small hide out we found near the river. I picked the swing first sprinting my way through the forest and came to a small clearing with one large tree in the centre of it. I was right and sighed in relief seeing Misao slouched on the swing. She held the blanket to her chest, as she shivered slightly at the coldness of the breeze and I walked over squatting in front of her and spoke.

"I don't think that'll keep you very warm." I watched her head lift up, those red eyes looking down at me and my heart hurt seeing how vulnerable she was. I sighed placing my right hand on her knee and soon spoke.

"I'm sorry Misao." I watched as she took a few deep breaths and spoke.

"It's alright Aoshi."

"No it isn't Misao. It's never been all right. Not when it comes to you feeling hurt. I have been the cause of it all." I quickly placed my fingers to her lips and spoke again.

"Don't even think about butting in either. I know you feel hurt at your parents leaving you, and when you were so young as well. I know it hurt when I left and took the others as well. I wanted to wake you up so I could see those blue eyes one last time but I couldn't do it. I became…scared knowing that if I went and saw you I wouldn't have left. I know it hurt when you found out about Hannya and the others, about their deaths and that they had left as well. I just want you to know I'm not going to. I won't leave you alone, never again." I watched as tears fell down Misao cheeks and she fell to the grass hugging me and weeping into my chest. _It's time to make things right, I have given her too much pain, now she'll only know happiness. _I wrapped my arms around her and soon whispered into her ear.

"I'll tell you everything Misao, but can we go back home, it's warmer there." I heard Misao's gasp leave her lips and she let go standing up helping me up as well and she nodded her head. I took my coat off wrapping it securely around her and we walked back to the Aoiya.

xxxxxxx

I finally lay down on my futon in my old room. It was strange being back in the Aoiya, but it felt good as well. I was home.

Misao had only left about an hour ago after listening to everything I spoke about. After all this time I felt better at sharing it with someone but this just wasn't anyone, it was Misao, my…wife-to-be.

I had promised her that I'd take her to see the others. I guess it really wasn't that far from here, maybe a day at the most. I had said we'd sneak off, not telling the others where we are going and have them freak out. Misao thought it was mean but a few seconds latter she agreed. Her heart was filled with joy as I had opened myself up to her.

I closed my eyes wanting to sleep but am alerted when my shoji door slid open. The presence is well known and I keep quiet not opening my eyes as Misao begins to walk closer. I can hear the rustling of her clothing as she bends down to look at me.

"Aoshi are you awake?" I keep silent not saying a word and soon felt the pressure of Misao's fingers brush across my forehead, down my left cheek and stop at my lips. My heartbeat was heavy now as I could feel her soft breath brushing over my face. _What was she doing? _I am soon frozen in time, my eyes snapping open as Misao's soft lips have been placed on mine. Her eyes were closed and I watched them flutter slightly and snapped my eyes shut. My mind had turned to mush and I wasn't able to respond to her kiss. I soon felt a piece of paper being placed into my hand and heard the shoji door close as Misao left the room.

I opened my eyes unfolding the piece of paper, placing it in the moonlight and noticed it was her picture we found in the attic. I smiled looking at it and soon folded it up placing it down beside me and closed my eyes thinking of how smooth her lips were and how right it felt to have them placed against mine.

xxxxxxx

My senses began to kick in knowing sunrise was coming soon. I could feel a presence beside me and the smell of tea was near.

"Misao? What are you doing in here?" I spoke opening my eyes to stare up at her. She was wearing her day clothes, but replaced her shorts with some long pants and had a long sleeved coat over her usual shirt. She was holding the cup close to her lips taking a sip and soon began making another one for myself as I sat up awaiting her reason of why she was in here.

"Well I thought today we could go see them." Misao had whispered passing me a cup of tea. I took a few sips and soon nodded my head in agreement. I really couldn't put it off any longer. I watched as Misao stood up collecting the now empty cups and whispered once more.

"I'll meet you out the back." I nodded and watched as she left the room. I got up changing into me day clothes and placed my coat on as well. It was pretty cold; no wander Misao had opted for warmer clothes. I left the room silently and walked downstairs and out the back to see Misao was placing on her shoes. I did the same and we soon headed off.

xxxxxxx

We were now resting in the forest sitting down having some food and Misao was looking off into space, thinking about something. She hadn't said anything in our travelling so far and I guess I was becoming worried. This wasn't the usual Misao, but I know she's thinking of Hannya and the others. I noticed she had that secretive smile on her lips just like her mother and I knew exactly how Makimachi-sama felt. I wouldn't have a clue at what was going on inside her head. I watched as her gaze turned to me finally realising that I was staring at her and her smile widened.

"Have you finished Misao? We are nearly there." She nodded her head packing up some stuff and we soon headed off again.

xxxxxxx

Another hour must have passed as the small clearing was coming closer. I took a deep breath moving through the clearing and found the area covered in flowers. Storm clouds were beginning to roll in and I half watched them and half-watched Misao. I stood back as she began walking forward to the four headstones. I watched as she picked a different coloured flower each placing one on every stone and knowing who was who as she spoke their names.

"They died with honor Aoshi." Misao spoke softly still looking down at the stones.

"Did they?" I questioned back at her. She turned around walking towards me and wrapped her small hands around mine looking up at me.

"You're here. They saved you Aoshi. They protected you as their leader, as their friend and as their family, Oniwabanshuu through and through. Their deaths were terrible Aoshi but knowing that they saved you would have filled them with honor. They fulfilled their duties as Oniwabanshuu members, protecting their leader." I placed a small smile on my lips looking down at Misao. Seconds later that smile was gone and was replaced with a frown as I took my hands away and pulled out my kodachi's.

"Something's near." I spoke looking around but all I saw was darkness leading into the overgrown forest. Misao had placed her back to mine, bringing out her kunai's ready for action. She too looked around but saw nothing.

"Aoshi?" Misao had spoken in a whisper and soon the loudest crash of thunder was heard making Misao jump slightly. Rain poured down obscuring my view slightly and the wind had picked up whipping leaves and branches around. I could hear a faint cracking of some branches and turned around grabbing Misao and dived to the ground and watched as thick branches flew around by the force of the wind and crashed into other trees and then fell onto the ground behind us. I looked down finding I had pulled Misao under me, as her eyes were open wide, her pink lips slightly parted. I stood up taking her with me and soon yelled over the top of the rain so she could here me.

"WE'VE GOT TO LEAVE NOW!"

"BUT MY KUNAI!" Misao had replied as I made her drop them.

"I'LL GET YOU SOME NEW ONES." And with that spoken I grabbed her hand and raced off running through the trees dodging falling branches or jumping over ones that had already fallen onto the forest floor.

"AOSHI I CAN'T…WE NEED TO…FIND SOMEWHERE DRY!" Misao had spoken quite breathlessly as I dragged her along with me. There was only one area I could think of at this point and time and changed direction.

xxxxxxx

I pulled some leaves away ushering Misao into the hidden cave and finally sighed as we were out of the treacherous storm. I finally got accustomed to the darkness and located some old wood I had placed here years ago. I started a fire and the cave lit up in light. I watched as Misao quickly moved over and noticed her clothes were soaked through. I took off my trench coat as it had shielded my own clothes from the downpour. It was damp around my neck area and near my ankles but that was it. Misao shivered slightly and I untied my top taking it off and wordlessly handed it out for her to take. She stared silently at me and I watched as she hesitantly dropped her coat to the floor and her head was bowed as she untied her top. It fell off her shoulders giving me a quick view of her bound breasts and she slipped my shirt on tying it up and sighing happily about receiving my body heat. I placed my coat against a boulder hoping the heat from the fire would dry it quickly. I watched as Misao lay out her top and coat and I raised an eyebrow when she slipped her trousers off as well, lying them around the fire. My shirt fell loosely against her and stopped mid-way down her thighs. Those insanely long legs of hers glistened in the fire light from being soaked by the rain. We had fallen into complete silence as the rain fell hard against the cave and the wind howled outside.

Minutes passed by and I watched as Misao shivered slightly yet again. She had tucked her arms around her up drawn legs and rested her chin on her knees looking into the fire. She wasn't complaining but I knew she was freezing. I watched as her body shivered again and I felt my trench coat was now slightly damp on the outside but dry enough on the inside and placed it back on. I moved over to where Misao was sitting and soon sat behind her wrapping my arms and legs around her small form shielding her in my coat and giving her my body heat. She had gasped surprised but shifted slightly so her legs curled out to the side, but still under the coat and she rested her head against my chest.

"Better?" I had mumbled into her ear and she soon whispered back snuggling in closer.

"Hai Aoshi, so much better…" We fell into silence as I could feel Misao's steady breathing as she was probably falling asleep. I had pulled her closer silently telling her it was all right to relax against me. Her upper body slumped lazy against mine one of her hands snaking around my waist holding me as well.

"How'd you know where this place was?" She had mumbled trying to strike up a conversation.

"When in danger or thinking you are in danger this place is very good to hide in. Hannya and I found this year's ago and thought it could be used when and if it was necessary on missions. It is pretty big after all." I spoke back.

"Aoshi?" She had spoken again ready to ask another question.

"What is it Misao?"

"Do you…care for me?" I took a deep breath knowing the real question behind that. Did I love her? I care for her deeply, but was I ready to love her and to receive love from her?

"I do care for you Misao. How can you ask such a thing?" I spoke back hoping she'd make it simpler for me. I watched as she shifted again her face lifting up and her eyes looking straight into mine.

"I don't mean the way you care for me when I was Misao-chan. I want to know if…if…never mind…it was silly of me to ask such a thing." I watched as she turned away, settling back into the embrace but not saying anything more. I know she desperately wants to find out my true feelings but I'm not sure what they are myself.

"You want to know if I love you? Is that what you are trying to ask me Misao?" I spoke softly into her ear. She nodded her head not being able to look up at me and I spoke looking into the fire.

"I don't know Misao. I don't mean to hurt your feelings its just I don't know. What is love? Is it merely an attraction? Does it run deeper then that? Love has so many meanings that I am not sure about what I feel. I have feelings Misao, I just don't know how far they go or how far they'll reach you. I've been trying to work them out but it seems as though a wall has been placed in the way and I am unable to climb over it or break it down."

"I understand Aoshi. Leaders were not meant to show feelings or emotions. That's why I am not leader material. Everything I feel and every emotion can be displayed through my eyes. You've seen it when I was younger and even now it occurs as well. You have had a hard life. There was no childhood for you, as it was all training, missions and taking care of me. You've shed so much pain for many years now and its time for you to forgive yourself and move on."

"I know…I have been here for many years experiencing things…things I never want you to go through or see." I felt my head being turned and made eye contact with Misao as she is smiling softly up at me.

"Don't even start with this 'old' business Aoshi. I don't care about age and I don't care what anyone else would think. Your not old to me, you've just lived a longer and more eventful life then myself. It's time for a change Aoshi. Time for you to realise that you deserve some happiness and realise that someone is going to be there for you, that person is sitting right in front of you. She knows you've had it ruff and she knows you had a dark side to you but that's okay. She'll wait forever. If it means being around you, even when you are still saddened she'll feel happy and blessed that her Aoshi is still going to be here, still going to watch over her." I close my eyes hugging Misao to me once more and spoke quietly into her ear.

"Thank you Misao…for everything. Now rest, we have a long wait." I felt her nod her head and she snuggled in closer sighing contently and falling asleep in mere seconds.

xxxxxxx

Hours had passed as the moonlight filtered through the gaps in the cave entrance. The storm had passed. The fire had gone out but my warmth with Misao's made it bearable. She was snuggled so closely to me, a small smile spread over her lips as her head was tilted up looking at me even though those ocean blue eyes were closed. I smiled down at her brushing my fingers through her damp hair and pressed my lips to hers softly wanting to feel them against mine once more. I chuckled lightly pulling away when a disorientated groan escaped her lips as I was disturbing her sleep.

"That's not fair…" I heard her whisper. I looked down watching her eyes open and they sparkled in the moonlight. I gave her a confused look and she spoke once again.

"You say you care for me but aren't sure about love and then you kiss me and I wasn't able to respond." I took a deep breath and soon spoke wanting to embarrass her just for old time's sake.

"Well you kissed me the other night and I wasn't able to respond." A gasp escaped her lips as she went rigid in my embrace.

"Y-you knew?" She had spoken in a small whisper and I replied back.

"I am a ninja Misao, never underestimate my skills. I was leader of the Oniwabanshuu after all."

"B-but why didn't you stop me? You can push me away whenever you please. Where as when you kiss me…I can't…I won't…" I knew she had turned her head away from me feeling embarrassed about saying that and I soon spoke.

"I won't push you away Misao. Not anymore, I can't, my heart won't let me hurt you again." I watched her eyes come back into view and she spoke once more wrapping her arms around my waist and placing her head against my chest.

"You do have feelings for me only they aren't ready to be known yet."

"Hai…" I had replied in a slight whisper.

"Its okay…I'll wait…I'll wait forever…" And she was sleeping once again. I closed my eyes my heart swelling for an unknown reason. Maybe it was because of Misao. After all she is waiting for me and she'll wait forever too. She'll be with no one else, no other lover, just wanting me. I smiled down at her placing a kiss into her hair. _Just you wait Misao, my feelings will be known sooner then you think. _I spoke inwardly holding my future wife closely to me.

Xx TBC xX


	3. III

It was early afternoon and Misao and I where coming closer to the Aoiya. Misao's clothes had dried during the night but the moisture in the air dampened them once more. She had placed her long pants on but her shirt and coat were too wet to wear. I watched as she had wrapped them up carrying them as a small bundle and wore my shirt. It felt…nice…almost natural…seeing Misao wearing my clothes.

I opened the gate letting Misao walk in first and I watched her take a deep breath as the front shoji door opened and out popped three heads. I watched as Okina, Omasu and Okon came waltzing over ready to give us an ear full but before they could say a word Misao had spoken up.

"I know what you're going to say and we apologise about leaving on such short notice. Aoshi and I needed time to be by ourselves so we could actually get used to the idea of becoming husband and wife soon. Please don't be mad at us." I looked at their shocked faces and raised an eyebrow when Okina spoke up.

"Its quite alright Misao-chan, we were just a little worried." _I can't believe they bought that, she is good. _I spoke inside myself glancing my eyes at Misao. I watched as Okon and Omasu pulled her forward taking her in the direction of the house, but Misao soon got free running back over and stood up on tiptoes and pressed a kiss to my cheek then ran off towards the bathhouse with Okon and Omasu quickly following. I turned my gaze over to Okina to see a small smile coming from him as he stroked his beard.

"What?" I spoke impassively as ever. I heard a small chuckle leave his lips and watched him walk back into the Aoiya. I shook my head walking over to the training hall and took my shoes off and then walked inside placing my kodachi's on the ground and sat next to them, leaning my back against the wall.

I closed my eyes for a brief moment and opened them up again and saw a little Misao and Hannya training together in front of me. I had stood up as though I were the third person in the hall looking at what they were doing. Misao was laughing happily and trying to use kunai. Hannya was showing her some stances and she was awkwardly trying to do the same. A smile spread over my face when she fell over and giggled at being so clumsy. Three other figures stood in the doorway now, Beshimi, Hyotokko, Shijuksho. I watch as they smiled and clapped as Misao-chan showed them what she had learned. Another figure had entered the hall now…me…and Misao-chan's face lit up in happiness and she was running over, arms spread wide wanting to hug me. My hand reached out as though wanting to touch the memory but my eyes widened when it faded and the room fell into darkness. I turned around hearing evil laughter and my breathing became heavy as I watched Kanryuu gun down Beshimi, Hyotokko and Shijuksho. I watched wide eyed as the gattling gun was pointed my way now and I stepped back thinking this was all real and tripped over my long coat falling heavily to the wooden floor, but never got back on my feet. I watched as Hannya got in the way taking the bullets that were meant for me.

"Aoshi-sama?" He had spoken but I stared wide-eyed not doing anything.

"AOSHI!" I snapped out of the memory and watched the room turn back to normal, no one was in here but myself and Misao who had run over kneeling beside me and looking down at me with concerned eyes. I took in a few deep breaths trying to calm my ragging heart and lay on my back closing my eyes.

"Aoshi are you okay?" I now sat up looking over at Misao and I watched as she moved her hand to my face brushing my hair out of my eyes.

"You're soaked with sweat!" She had spoken concerned and I sat motionless as she wiped my face with her hands getting rid of the sweat. She shed so much concern for me and without even thinking I pulled her into my embrace and placed my forehead on her shoulder. Seconds later Misao wrapped her right arm around my shoulders while her left one pressed softly against my head stroking her fingers through my dark hair, the side of her head resting against mine. My eyes had closed by now, my body relaxing and seeking comfort from her. She smelled like spring flowers having just come from her bath.

"Will you tell me what happened?" Misao spoke softly to me. I took a deep breath and answered her question truthfully.

"Memories…I wanted one to be real and wanted the other to have never happened. You and Hannya were in the hall and he was teaching you some stances and how to use kunai. Beshimi, Hyotokko and Shijuksho came in as well and you were showing them what you could do. Then I walked in and your face lit up in happiness and you were running over to hug me. I wanted to be in this memory again, I wanted to touch it but it changed into complete darkness. Evil laughing could be heard. I saw…I watched as they were all murdered again and it felt so real that I had fallen over feeling afraid, scared that I was going to be killed next, but Hannya got in the way taking all the bullets and then you came in taking the memory away." Misao had tightened her embrace around me listening to this and I felt her lips kiss the skin on the side of my head and she whispered into my ear.

"Gomen Aoshi. I'm sorry you had to go through so much pain, so much heartache." I pulled away slightly and saw her eyes were filled with unshed tears. She had so much love for me. I watched as her teeth bit down on her bottom lip, concern and sadness being replaced by nervousness. My hand came up brushing my fingers down her cheek and I lowered my eyes to her moist pink lips. My fingers traced her bottom lip freeing it and I felt her hot quick breath run across my fingers. I turned my eyes upwards seeing she was still looking up at me, hers wider then normal. I cupped her chin with my thumb and index finger, tilting her head up and brought my lips closer to hers. I smirked as she instinctively licked her lips and I caught her small gasp with my lips as they were now pressed softly against hers. Her small soft hands cupped my cheeks showing me how much she wanted this and how much she wanted to be with me. I couldn't do anything except fall into her passionate kisses and return them. I had moved closer pulling Misao back into my embrace and crushing her form against mine, my tongue tangling passionately with hers. Her arms had wrapped around my neck holding me tight, her heart beating faster then normal as was mine. I soon stopped letting go of her and a frustrated groan escaped her lips but I stood up ignoring her now, walking over towards my kodachi's and leaving Misao on the ground probably feeling rejected.

"Aoshi-sama, Okina asked me to come get you as you need to make your way to the city to be measured for your kimono." I nodded my head at Shiro and he soon left. I turned my gaze towards Misao, who was still sitting on the ground and her cheeks stained a light pink.

"Oh…that's why…" She had spoken in a slight whisper. I moved closer crouching in front of her and placed my hand against her cheek. Misao leaned into the touch smiling softly up at me. I quickly glanced down at her red and swollen lips. I quickly kissed them once more and got up leaving the hall to go into the city.

"Aoshi?" I half turned around looking at Misao and waited for her to speak again.

"I'll save you some dinner." I nodded my head leaving the hall and began walking to the gate. I began walking down the path towards the city when I faintly heard an excited yell and knew it had to be Misao because of what occurred in the hall. After all she had been waiting for a long time. _So are you going to tell her how you feel Aoshi? How you have always felt. Only now it is clearer, more certain. Just think about how good it would be to wake up next to someone and not just that, it happens to be Misao, your wife in less then a week! Come on Aoshi you can do it, she deserves that much from you! _A small voice inside of me spoke. I nodded my head listening to that small voice and was now walking down the busy street towards the shop.

I haltered in my walking when a young child ran into me, as she wasn't looking where she was going. I watched as her giggling stopped as she looked down at her dropped cotton candy lying in the dirt. I watched her little head bob up and those sad blue eyes looked up at me, her bottom lip sticking out as though she were ready to cry. I squatted down placing my hand on her head brushing my fingers through her dark hair and soon spoke.

"We'll get you another one okay?" I stood up and began walking but looked down as the small girl had grabbed a couple of my fingers wanting to keep close to me. I held her hand softly in my larger one and she smiled up at me and began skipping lightly. We made it to a small stall and I ordered her some more cotton candy. I could hear a woman's voice calling out someone's name and looked down noticing the small girl was looking into the crowd but couldn't find the person she was looking for. I paid the man behind the stall and picked the little girl up.

"Over there! That's mummy!" She spoke pointing to the woman standing on the other side of the street calling out her name. I began weaving my way through the people walking closer to the woman.

"Mummy!" The little one had yelled and I watched all the emotion run through the young woman as she reached out taking her daughter in her arms hugging her tightly.

"Don't you ever do that to me again! Ever!"

"Mummy it's okay, this nice man found me and bought me new candy because I dropped mine." The woman looked up and I noticed she too had blue eyes and long dark hair.

"Thank you so much for finding her." I bowed my head silently and began walking off towards the shop.

"Bye Mister!" I turned waving to the small girl and walked into the shop and the storeowner soon spoke up.

"Shinomori Aoshi?" I nodded my head and he soon spoke once more.

"Come this way please." _Here we go… _I took a deep breath and followed him into the back of the store.

xxxxxxx

The sun had passed the horizon ages ago as I made my way to the front gate opening it up and then closed it. The Aoiya was pretty much in darkness except the lanterns that flickered in the dining room. I took my shoes off sliding the shoji door open soundlessly but watched Misao's head pop around the doorway to the dining room, as she knew I was home. She smiled silently at me waving me to hurry up and I soon closed the door behind me and walked into the dining room to see she had my dinner already laid out for me to eat. I sat on the opposite side of the small table to her lifting the cover and found steam rising from the food, as it was still hot.

I grabbed the rice bowl and began eating silently while occasionally picking up some meat and vegetables as well. Misao was silently watching me, itching to ask how it went and I stayed silent waiting for her to speak.

"Sooooooooo how'd it go?" She had spoken breaking into a conversation.

"I found a kimono in the store already made. It just needs a few adjustments and that's it. Actually before I reached the store I ran into a small child."

"Did you scare them away Aoshi?" Misao had spoken jokingly and I replied back defending myself.

"Actually it was her fault but no I didn't. I may act cold and emotionless sometimes, but I was always good with children, especially bratty ones like yourself." I began eating once more and glanced up at Misao to see her hands were fisted in anger. _Perfect…_ I spoke inside myself. I picked up some meat ready to eat it but watched as she opened her mouth ready for a retort of some sort but I redirected the chopsticks placing the meat in her mouth instead. Her eyes were wide in surprise, as this was a very intimate move coming from me. Her eyes were fixed on mine as I watched her mouth close as she chewed on the meat silently. I picked up some vegetables and placed them in front of her as well. I watched the tips of the chopsticks disappear into her mouth. We sat in silence as she ate the food I was feeding her.

Minutes passed by as the food was finally finished off by both of us as in between feeding Misao I was feeding myself too. I stood up helping her take the dishes into the kitchen and we washed them in silence. Misao left lighting a candle and turned the lanterns off.

We were now making our way up the stairs and towards my room. I slid the door open silently and walked inside taking my coat off and hanging it on a hook. I lit up some more candles and placed them around the room. I turned around noticing Misao was still standing at the doorway. She seemed nervous and I watched as she hesitantly stepped in but didn't close the door.

"It's late Aoshi, Okon and Omasu have got a busy day planned for me." I looked over at her seeing her form silhouetted in the candlelight. Her eyes glittered with the reflection of the flames in them and I soon stepped forward walking over to my coat and speaking to her.

"Before I forget I bought you something while I was in town." I looked over at her noticing an excited expression cross her face and she smiled brightly at me. She skipped over feeling excited about receiving a gift from me. I placed my hand into the inside pocket grabbing out the small soft pouch and the flower, which had not been damaged. I brought it out properly and placed it out for Misao to take. She had gasped softly clasping her hands together near her heart then unclasped them taking the thornless rose bud and smelling its sweet fragrance.

"Arigatoo Aoshi." She had replied smiling up at me. Her eyes were full of love. Love I so desperately wanted to return but came to a complete mind blank as to how to do that. Maybe, maybe I was already doing it and didn't know.

"That's not all." I had spoken and placed the soft pouch in her hand. I watched as her shaky fingers opened it up turning it upside down and watched a black cord and half a silver heart attached to it fall out. I picked it up tying it around her neck. Her hand moved over it picking it up examining it silently.

"Why only half?" She had spoken confused about the whole thing and I smiled down at her loosening the neck of my shirt showing her I had the other half. Her eyes widened finally understanding everything and she jumped up, wrapping her arms around my neck and pressed her lips to mine. It was quite unexpected and I stumbled back slightly not being totally prepared for it but kissed her back. Misao soon stopped, letting go and blushed at being so straightforward.

"Did you want to stay?" I had blurted out before I could even think. A surprised expression found its way to Misao's face but I watched surprised as she nodded her head silently. I let out a sigh and Misao smiled up at me and then left the room for a moment. While she disappeared I changed into my light brown long pants and seconds passed as Misao opened the shoji door without even signaling she was back. I turned around noticing she was in her deep blue sleeping shirt that fell half way down her thighs. I watched as she walked in closing the door soundlessly behind her and walked further into the room still holding the rose. I placed my yukata on, tying it up and Misao soon spoke.

"That's no fair." I looked over to see her eyes glittering mischievously and I smiled back at her. I moved over to the window opening the shutters to let in the moonlight and blew out the candles. Misao was now silhouetted in moonlight making her glow an eerie silver-blue. I moved to my futon and lay down on one side. I noticed Misao had not moved as though frozen in her spot and I soon turned on my left side, propping my head in my left hand and looked over at her.

"I don't bite Misao, you can come over." I had snapped her out of her daze and she hesitantly moved over and kneeled down on the other side of the futon.

"Lay down Misao." I watched amused as she did, but doing it rather stiffly I might add, her body rather tense at the moment.

"Close your eyes." I shook my head as she closed her eyes her body relaxing slightly and I brushed some hair out of her face and spoke again.

"Misao you've been doing everything I say. If I said strip would you actually do it?" I watched her eyes snap open and she sat up wrapping her arms around her upper body looking down at me. I chuckled lightly and Misao soon narrowed her eyes in annoyance. I watched as she turned her back on me and I sat up placing my hands on her tense shoulders. I pulled her to the futon and lay behind her in a spoon position.

"Misao, I'm not trying anything okay? You do realise we'll have to get used to this." I felt her body relax and watched as she grabbed my right arm pulling it over her slender waist, tucking it under her right arm and holding it to her heart. I pulled my hand away and grabbed the blankets pulling them up to Misao's shoulders and smiled as she grabbed my hand again placing it back were she seemed to think it belonged.

"This is nice…" Misao had mumbled and I spoke whispering into her ear.

"Aa, that it is Misao-mine." I felt her let go and watched as she turned around facing me and she spoke once again.

"D-Do you mean that Aoshi?" I cupped her cheek and bent my head down kissing her lips once and then moved my lips over to her ear and spoke so she could only hear this once.

"Hai Misao-mine…Aishiteru…" I heard a sob escape her throat and pulled her back seeing tears falling down her face. I wiped them away and she spoke wrapping her left arm around my waist holding me close.

"Arigatoo Aoshi. Aishiteru … Aishiteru as well…always and forever…" I closed my eyes holding Misao close. _Doesn't it feel better to have told her Aoshi? Like a weight has been lifted off your shoulders? _A small voice inside of me spoke. _Hai, it does indeed. _I soon heard a giggle escape Misao and I pulled back looking down at her and she spoke.

"I can't believe were going to be married soon." I nodded my head now resting my head back on my left arm looking down at her. She was lying on her back the moonlight reflected on her face.

"Aa that we are…Shinomori Misao…" I spoke softly wanting to get a reaction out of her and my assumption was correct when her face changed colour and her heart was beating faster. Her eyes looked up into mine and her hand came up brushing my long bangs away and she whispered a reply.

"Shi-Shinomori Misao…Shinomori Misao…I like that a lot…" I traced my fingers over Misao's cheek and drew my head down placing a soft kiss on her lips. She responded for a short moment and then I stopped and spoke softly placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Good night Misao-mine." I watched her turn over snuggling closer to my warmth and she mumbled a good night falling asleep in an instant. I smiled looking down at my Misao and thanked all the Gods for not letting her give up on me. My precious Misao was going to be with me forever. Through life, death and beyond, Misao was staying by my side. How did I become so lucky? I closed my eyes rubbing Misao's back and heard a low contented sigh escape her lips. I too fell into a blissful sleep, the first one I had had in a long time.

xxxxxxx

"What in Kami's name is going on here?" I snapped my eyes open hearing my shoji door being opened and an angry Okina standing in the doorway, hands on hips. Sunrise was coming, bringing a new day and way too fast for my liking. I groaned slightly as I could hear Okina's loud ranting, probably waking up the others, but couldn't make sense of anything. I looked down noticing an annoyed groan escape Misao as she began speaking to Okina even though her eyes were still closed.

"Jiya will you calm down! You're going to burst a blood vessel! In like two days we'll be married and this is what married couples do! Gee what were you thinking you perverted old man! We were happily sleeping until you came in and disturbed it! Now go away!" I smirked down at Misao as she turned over facing her back to him cuddling up close to me and she threw the blankets over her head shielding out the light that was coming from the opened door and the window. I looked up over at Okina to see his mouth open ready to speak again but watched as a half awake Okon and Omasu dragged him away and closed the door once again. The room fell into silence once more and I sighed placing my head back down on my arm, being the make shift pillow.

"What time is it?" I heard a small murmur come from under the covers.

"Too early." I spoke back and watched a very messy haired Misao throw the covers off her head looking up at me. A beautiful smile crossed her lips and I pressed a kiss to her forehead speaking softly to her.

"You look very cute Misao." I watch a light blush cross her cheeks at hearing me say this and I chuckled lightly and turned over facing the wall.

"HEY!" Misao had yelled and wrapped her arm around my chest and placing the side of her head against mine. I looked down noticing she had thrown her creamy left leg over mine and I felt the contours of her body mould against my back. I closed my eyes liking the feel of this and soon heard her small whisper.

"Are you ignoring me?" I opened my eyes smiling at the wall not saying anything and waited to see what Misao would do. I gasped as I felt cold lips against my warm neck. I soon turned onto my back looking up at Misao as she smiled smugly at me and spoke.

"I finally made you gasp for a change." I placed my hand to where her lips rested seconds ago and smirked sitting up and leered over her. She had moved back feeling slightly uncomfortable and I soon spoke huskily into her ear making sure to receive a reaction.

"I'll make you gasp and moan a thousand times more Misao…you can bet on that…and I'll DEFINITELY win…" As my assumption was correct yet again her body shivered slightly and her small hands clasped my sleeping yukata. I turned my head towards hers and pressed my lips possessively to hers giving her my very own good morning kiss. I pulled away hearing another frustrated moan escape Misao's lips and soon smiled down at her speaking once more.

"You are a greedy little Misao aren't you?" Her mouth parted for a retort but nothing came out and I watched as she nodded her head agreeing to my statement. She pressed her lips quickly to mine and stood up skipping to the door and sliding it open. She stopped at the door and speaking once more and then slid it closed leaving me alone in the room.

"Of course, she has been waiting for a long time otto-chan." I smiled hearing her say that and lay back down on my futon and closing my eyes.

xxxxxxx

I opened my eyes noticing I was still in my room and lying on the futon. I looked to the shoji door, as that's where the rasping noise was coming from. I stayed silent hoping the person would just leave. I turned over facing the wall and threw the covers over my head wanting to sleep more. I could hear the faint sound of the door sliding open and close and light footsteps came closer. I felt the blankets being lifted up and a small body curve around mine, a small hand placed over my heart.

"Are you coming out today? Its lunch time already." I smiled hearing Misao's voice and placed my hand over hers holding it there. Minutes of silence passed between us, as I rather liked this moment of silence and the feeling of Misao curled up behind me.

"What's for lunch?" I finally spoke.

"It speaks!" Misao had spoken and then giggled a little. I closed my eyes loving the fact that Misao was back in the room and in the futon with me.

"Actually…I made your lunch…by myself…" I turned over pulling the blankets down and saw the redness in Misao's cheeks as she cast her eyes away from me. I smiled at her shyness, which was so cute, so precious. I pressed my lips to her forehead and soon spoke looking down at her.

"I suppose I should get up then." I watched a smile replace her shyness and she sat up quickly and leaned down pressing her lips to mine then stood up skipping from the room once again. I shook my head getting up and dressing for the day and left the room walking downstairs and into the dining room.

"Ah Aoshi your awake. Best eat up, we have a long day planned." Okina had spoken and I sat down next to Misao and ate the food savouring the moment, as I knew Misao and I would be separated for the entire day.

Xx TBC xX


	4. IV

I sighed finally finishing up my bath and dressed in my sleeping clothes. Okina, Shiro and Kuro had dragged me around the city. They talked excitedly about the coming events that were occurring tomorrow. We had received word from Tokyo that Himura, Sagara, Megumi-san, Kaoru, Genzai-sensei and his grand daughters where coming. My kimono was ready and I picked that up as well. Other Oniwabanshuu members from different cities were coming as well. Now was not the time to think of that. It was time for some much-needed rest. I slid the shoji door open and found Misao standing right there, sleeping yukata and bath robe in hand. I smiled down at her, as this was the only time I had seen her all day except when she came to wake me up.

"Is something troubling you Misao?" I questioned her knowing tension was in the air. Her head lifted up those deep blue eyes gazing into mine.

"Hai…Everything is going so smoothly, too smoothly and I feel as though something terrible is going to happen tomorrow." I placed my hand against her cheek and a smile rose to her lips. I bent down placing a small kiss to her pink lips and then wrapped my arms around her holding her close, knowing I wouldn't see her until lunch.

"Oyasumi nasai Koibito." Her arms wrapped securely around my waist her head resting against my chest and she soon mumbled her reply.

"Oyasumi nasai Anata." I finally let go stepping out of the bathhouse and began walking towards the Aoiya not looking back at Misao.

xxxxxxx

Noon was coming near and I had hardly slept. I was sitting on the bench situated in the garden wearing my black kimono. I was a nervous wreck even though it never showed on the outside. What Misao had said yesterday stuck in my head all night. I was beginning to believe something might actually happen. I had greeted the guests talking to them all morning but now I needed some time for myself.

I am jolted out of my thoughts when a hand was placed on my shoulder. I turned seeing Himura standing beside me. I motioned for him to sit down and he soon spoke looking into the garden.

"It is perfectly natural to feel nervous Aoshi." I eyed him silently and his face soon turned to mine, a gentle smile touching his lips and he spoke once more.

"We are alike in many ways. Although I could never say its about time as it took myself awhile to finally come to terms of where my happiness lay." I nodded my head as he was talking about Kaoru.

"TOCHAN? TOCHAN WHERE ARE YOU?" I heard a small female voice yell. We turned facing the back shoji door and watched it slide open and a two year old girl came running over. I watched Himura lift her up into his lap and he soon spoke brushing his fingers through her bright red hair, which was placed in a high ponytail.

"Chibi-chan what are you doing out here? I thought kachan said to stay with her?" She was a chibi version of Kenshin with bright blue eyes like Kaoru.

"I wanted to come find you though, so I snuck away without her knowing." I chuckled lightly looking down at the small girl and soon spoke.

"Aa, so like your tochan." She giggled happily her chubby cheeks turning a soft pink and then she stopped looking up at her father and then over at me questioningly.

"Yume-chan this is your Oji."

"Like Uncle Sano?" She asked standing up in her father's lap her blue eyes staring into his violet ones.

"Aa, like Uncle Sano, but not so silly. Can you say hello to Aoshi?" She giggled again and then stepped out of his embrace and stood on the bench beside me looking into my eyes.

"Hi Uncle Aoshi." I tickled her tummy receiving giggles from her as she tried squirming away but she really didn't want to. I noticed her eyes flashed a dark violet and I turned my gaze questioningly at Kenshin, but he had no answer and just smiled at the both of us. I stood up taking Yume-chan with me and placed her on my shoulders and she placed her little hands in my hair messing it up. Kenshin was walking beside us and he spoke again.

"It surprises me how children react around you as though you are not a threat." I tilted my head looking down at the shorter man and soon spoke as we walked closer to the training hall.

"Aa, but I am no threat, not to them anyway. It is as though they can see an inner me, a gentle me that I couldn't see in myself. After all Misao was never afraid, even when she was a young child." He nodded his head and I placed Yume-chan in her father's arms and made my way into the hall and kneeled on the right side of the table. The priest was already in front of me, kneeling as well. The table had one candle on either side already lit. In the middle lay a warm bottle of sake and one cup. Next to that lay two bands of silver, plain but elegant. A piece of paper lay face down in front of the priest as we awaited Misao's arrival.

Minutes passed and I could hear faint whispering and turned my head looking at the vision walking towards me. Misao was wearing a very expensive wedding kimono. One made of the finest silk in Kyoto and silver sakura blossoms decorated the outer kimono. Light make-up was applied to her beautiful skin and her lips were pinker then usual and she held that small smile on her lips. Her usual plait was replaced with an elegant bun as smaller parts fell down her shoulders and framed her glowing face. I followed her with my eyes as she came closer, giving her flowers to Megumi-san and now she kneeled beside me. I couldn't take my eyes away from her but soon the priest began to speak and so I faced him and the hall fell silent.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here this afternoon to witness the marriage of Makimachi Misao to Shinomori Aoshi. The ceremony will consist of vowels being spoken by both of them, followed by the exchanging of rings and then the drinking of sake in one cup. I must ask, is there anyone in this room who forbids these two people to commit to each other?" Silence spread through the whole audience no one saying a word, no one objecting. I glanced my eyes over at Misao to see that secretive smile etching her lips, watching it grow wider in happiness. I turned my gaze back to the priest and he opened his mouth to speak again but a very female voice outside the hall could be heard.

"TEISHI!" I noticed Misao went rigid beside me and I turned my head knowing that voice. A very beautiful looking female waltzed through the doorway, closing the shoji door and standing in the aisle that Misao had walked down minutes ago. She was slightly out of breath and I watched as she held a tanto in her left hand.

"Teishi! He's mine! My aijin!" My eyes went wide hearing this and small gasps and whispers could be heard. _What the hell was she doing? Was she truly nuts! _I had spoken inside my head. I watched shocked as she threw the tanto our way and I pushed Misao aside, making her fall onto the floor and leaned back as the tanto broke the sake bottle and cup in half and stuck into the wooden table. I stood up facing the now weeping girl and began walking towards her.

"Midori-chan…" I whispered and received many glares from other Oniwabanshuu members. I watched as she ran from the hall and I ran after her calling her name again. She stopped just outside and turned facing me. I stepped forward wrapping her up in my hug and spoke softly into her ear.

"What are you doing here? I told you it was dangerous to come! Why didn't you tell me you were coming? Why Mi-chan? Why'd you say that in there?" I pulled back seeing her eyes frowning apologetically at me.

"I didn't want you to be taken away from me again. I'm sorry…you must be so angry with me." I wrapped her in my hug once more and spoke.

"I will never be taken away from you, nor would I ever be angry with my imoto-chan." I opened my eyes and they widen as I felt the auras of many men coming closer to the Aoiya. I grabbed her hand and ran back into the hall and closed the door.

"Kuso! You were followed Mi-chan!" Her blue-green eyes were wide in fear and I opened my mouth talking to the others.

"GET DOWN!" I pulled Mi-chan under me protecting her as arrows came flying through the paper of the front shoji doors of the training hall.

"Stay here and stay down!" I had ordered her to do and she nodded her head and I got up jumping over fallen chairs, dodging arrows and running to the front area and jumped over the now upturned table. I squatted down seeing the priest, a pregnant Kaoru holding Yume-chan tightly and an emotionless Misao beside her, hiding behind the wooden table.

"KITSUNE!" I stood up looking over at a fallen Megumi, who was now unconscious, as she had hit her head on the side of the table and an arrow sticking into the side of her. Sagara was trying to wake her up but I raced over picking her up, Sagara following and placing her behind the table for protection. Kaoru had gasped handing a crying Yume-chan over to Misao as she looked over Megumi. I noticed Misao was not herself, as she'd usually be yelling orders by now. She just sat there whispering words of love into Yume-chan's ear trying to quiet her crying. I placed my hand out wanting to touch her cheek but my heart began to break as she moved her face away. I pulled my hand back quickly and my eyes went wide, as I was too late to dodge the arrow that headed straight for me. I fell backwards out a closed screen; an arrow now embedded into my left shoulder. I pulled it out, standing up and watched Sagara and Himura come running out. I watched Kenshin walk over to me, handing me my kodachi's. He had his sword with him, ready to defend his family and Sagara was already pissed because of what happened to Megumi-san.

"Let's go." I spoke and we jumped onto the roofing of the hall and made our way to the front entrance. The idiots had stopped thinking no one was alive but we jumped down surprising them and began protecting the people inside. They were clearly amateurs. Everything was becoming a blur, blood was being sprayed everywhere, and bodies lay motionless on the ground. To the left of me I could see Kenshin and Sano and to the right…my eyes widened knowing that person.

"Mi-chan get back inside!" I had yelled at her.

"No Aoshi-niisan, I won't let you do this alone!" I was soon struck on my shoulder again, the one that was already injured and grunted loudly at the slight pain. I turned looking over at Mi-chan who was running towards me but stopped as a blade was now stabbed through the back of her coming out her right front side. My eyes burned with hatred and anger at seeing this.

"MI-CHAN!" I had yelled and killed every bandit that got in my way. I kneeled besides her cradling her unconscious form to me. I had dropped my kodachi's and soon heard Kenshin's voice.

"Take her inside!" I picked her up running inside the hall and watched as Oniwabanshuu members grabbed their weapons and began fighting. We soon outnumbered them and they retreated away, running back into the forest and away from the Aoiya. I placed her on the ground and watched as Dr. Genzai raced over examining her.

"Is Mi-chan going to be okay?" I spoke softly looking at him. He stood up and began to speak.

"We need to get her inside and I need my bag." He began racing off towards the house and I picked her up and was just about to follow her when I noticed Misao was staring silently at me.

"Sagara, take her and follow Dr. Genzai. I'll get Megumi-san." He nodded reluctantly taking Mi-chan into his arms and raced off. I walked over towards Misao and watched as she bowed her head still holding Yume-chan in her arms.

"Misao…" I had spoken in a whisper and watched as she stepped back away from me and turned her sad eyes towards mine.

"Don't! I don't want to hear it! Just take Megumi-san and go see your precious Mi-chan! Just leave me alone!" I felt as though I had been stabbed in the heart and I bowed my head obeying her wishes and picked Megumi up and carried her into the Aoiya.

xxxxxxx

Morning had come and Megumi was up and slowly walking around with Sano's help. I paced outside the room Mi-chan was resting in. Dr. Genzai was in there checking how she was going and I stopped and stared at the door as it opened up and he walked out with a smile on his face. The tension immediately eased and he spoke.

"She's going to be fine. She's resting right now and won't wake for a while yet. Perhaps it is time for me to look at you Aoshi-san." I shook my head negatively indicating I was fine and left walking into the main room hearing some small commotion going on. The talking soon stopped and everyone faced me. There was silence for about a minute and then everyone began yelling and cursing me a mile a minute. I couldn't understand a word but soon a loud voice could be heard overpowering the others.

"MO II!" All eyes had turned to Okina.

"None of you have any right to speak this way to Aoshi. That is no lover that holds onto life by a mere thread. She is family, Aoshi's only family left. That is his imoto-chan." There were surprised looks on everyone and I soon spoke looking over at him.

"Where is Misao?"

"The training hall." I nodded my head walking from the room and made my way into the training hall. Broken chairs lay on the wooden floor, some with arrows stuck in them. Arrows were embedded into the wooden planks holding up the hall and there were holes throughout all the paper shoji doors and screens. Way up the front lay the broken area I had fallen through and kneeling on the ground, head placed on the table was a weeping Misao.She was wearing her under kimono, which was silver and fit her perfectly, showing off her womanly curves. Her fragile form racked with sobs as she cried to no one. I silently stepped forward and kneeled besides her placing my hand on her shoulder. She reeled back being frightened and as soon as she knew it was I her hand came out slapping me across the face.

"KUSOYARO!" She had yelled. I watched as she stood ready to leave but I stopped her by standing in her way.

"WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME?" I yelled in complete frustration. Those blue eyes grew sad, never seeing me this angry or frustrated with her. I fisted my hands and spoke once more.

"Mi-chan is not my lover! She's my…" I stopped hearing running footsteps and soon watched as Mi-chan came running into the hall and jumping over fallen chairs.

"NIISAN!" I was now engulfed in Mi-chan's hug. She was way too energetic, especially after being stabbed through the side. She soon let go apologising softly and turned to look over at a red-eyed Misao.

"Gomen nasai Misao. I'm sorry to have ruined your wedding but I thought my niisan was being taken away from me. Gomen nasai." She had bowed formally at Misao and her eyes soon turned to look up at me and then over to Mi-chan's and she spoke in a small voice.

"Y-you're his imoto-chan?" I watched Mi-chan nod and she walked over wrapping her arms around Misao.

"So you're my giri no imoto huh?" I watched as Misao pulled away shaking her head negatively.

"You will be though." Mi-chan replied back and walked off going back into the Aoiya. I stood looking over at Misao walking slowly towards her and she soon spoke.

"I'm sorry a-anata…for calling you a bas-" She was unable to continue as I wrapped my arms around her small form and pressed my lips to hers. She moaned when I deepened the kiss and her small hands pressed firmly against my shoulders. I hissed pulling away, placing my right arm on my left shoulder. Misao looked worriedly up at me and pushed my hand away and parting my wrecked kimono. She gasped seeing the badly bandaged wound and grabbed my right hand dragging me back into the Aoiya and calling for Dr. Genzai.

xxxxxxx

It was early morning as the guests had left late yesterday after a brief explanation was spoken to them about Mi-chan, or should I say Shinomori Midori. Okina was the only one who knew, as it was not wise for anyone to know. Her name was changed as it was only for her safety. Okina hadn't even received word that she was coming either. She had fled the home she was secretly living in and escaped from her guards and raced to the Aoiya. Little did she know she was being followed. Misao had been a bit upset at not knowing but she knew for safety reasons for herself and the Oniwabanshuu that no one was to learn of Midori because she was the okashira's sister and could be used as a bribe against the Oniwabanshuu. Now everything was out in the open and Midori was able to stay at the Aoiya for good.

After all the commotion was taken care of I finally got to speak to Misao alone. She apologised again about calling me a bastard but at the time I deserved it as I had kept that a secret and from her too. I had finally replaced her lost kunai's when I was in the city with Okina and the others. She thanked me and finally got her birthday present and wish…me.

I slept down the opposite end of the futon as I had propped my head up in my right arm, as my left one was rather numb from the medicine Dr. Genzai gave me. I watched my new wife sleeping peacefully beside me. We had a quick ceremony inside the Aoiya while everyone was still around. It wasn't exactly the way it was supposed to go but Misao didn't care as long as I was beside her. She said it didn't matter that it wasn't an exquisite wedding because having her loved ones, her friends and her beloved there was better then anything she'd ever dreamed of. I totally agreed to her statement. I looked down when a contented sigh left Misao's lips as she curled on her side her naked body cuddling up close to mine. Her hair was free from its bun and a complete mess. I brushed strands away from her mouth and tucked them behind her right ear.

"Your supposed to be resting anata." Misao had whispered wrapping her right arm around my waist and brushing her fingers lightly over my upper back.

"Aa, but I wanted to watch my beautiful kanai sleep." I watched a blush spread to her cheeks and I smiled down at her speaking once more.

"I can still make her blush." My smile grew as Misao buried her head into my chest further not wanting me to see how embarrassed she was. I watched as she kissed the scar crossing my heart and spoke quietly to me.

"You didn't have to do what you did last night. I could have waited…until your injury was healed."

"My injury was at my shoulder not down there Misao-mine." I chuckled lightly seeing the redness in her cheeks brighten once again. Her head lifted up, those glorious eyes gazing into mine and she spoke back.

"But you were still hurt…and you did feel pain too."

"Only because you got too excited and kept digging your nails in Misao-mine." Her cheeks burned redder and I laughed a little louder. I stopped when she turned over, her bare back facing me. Her long dark hair fanned out around her and she spoke in a slightly angry tone of voice.

"Stop teasing me!" She was so cute and still shy. My Misao would always be this way around me and I liked it a lot. I sat up looking down at her form, those eyes shut now, waiting for me to tease her more. The blankets fell around my mid section covering my own nudity and I reached my hand out caressing my fingers up and down her back. I could see goosebumps were beginning to form over her body as she liked this very much and I bent down whispering into her ear.

"I just wanted you to enjoy yourself Misao, become a true woman and a true wife to me." She turned on her back as I leaned over her smiling softly.

"But I did enjoy myself…immensely."

"And it still hurt." I spoke looking down at her. I observed as she pushed me away sitting up, crossing her arms over her breasts and she looked over her shoulder at me rather angrily, but she was still ravishing like that.

"Of course it hurt you baka! You were my first!" Just hearing her say that made me want to protect her even more. It made me want to love her even more as well. She turned her head back around facing the other side of the room, her hair flowing around her at her abrupt movements. I moved closer sitting behind her and wrapped my arms around her shoulders pulling her back against my chest and whispered into her ear and then placed a kiss close to her left eye.

"First, last and always mine kanai." She sighed placing one of her hands on my arm stroking it lovingly.

"Niisan! Niisan you've had Misao in there too long! We must get aquatinted better! I expect her to be out in ten minutes or I'm coming in there!" I chuckled lightly at hearing this. Even though she was 26, she was still a pain in the butt. I reluctantly let go of Misao and she stood up. I followed her with my eyes watching her move around our room getting her clothes and placing them on. I watched her brush her hair, tying it up in a simple ponytail and then she came back over sitting in my lap.

"Aoshi, have you ever thought about one day being a father?" Her head was looking over at the shoji door and I turned it to face mine and spoke.

"Why do you ask Misao-mine?"

"I saw you outside, with Kenshin in the garden and the way you were with Yume-chan…it was just…I looked down there thinking that you were holding our child and being that gentle and happy with her…or him."

"Misao-mine, we shall discuss this later, but if your asking me if I want to have children with you I'd never give it a second thought. I'd love to see little Misao-chan's running around the Aoiya."

"What about little Aoshi's?"

"Yeah them too." Misao's worry was replaced with a glowing smile and I gave her a long passionate kiss and then pushed her up and out of my embrace.

"Now go…before I keep you here for the rest of the day." I watch a slight blush cross her cheeks and she reached the door sliding it open.

"Koibito? What ever Mi-chan says about me, it's a complete and utter lie." Misao giggled and left the room, blowing a kiss and closing the shoji door making sure no one would disturb me. I lay back down on the futon looking up at ceiling. A couple of little Misao's running around as well as a couple of little Aoshi's too and maybe even a couple with half of us each in them. Yep, I could really get used to that idea.

****

THE END

GLOSSARY:

Aa, Hai - Yes

Okashira - Leader

Kami - God

Arigatoo - Thanks, Thank you

Aishiteru - I love you

Otto - Husband

Oyasumi nasai - Good night

Koibito - Beloved

Anata - Darling

Tochan - dad

Kachan - Mum

Oji - Uncle

Teishi - Stop!

Aijin - Lover

Tanto - Blade (small sword)

Imoto - Little sister

Kuso - Shit!

Mo ii - Enough

Kusoyaro - Bastard!

Niisan - Brother (Older)

Gomen nasai - Sorry

Giri no imoto - Sister-in-law

Kanai - Wife

Baka - Idiot


	5. EPILOGUE

****

Epilogue

"AME-CHAN? AME-CHAN WHERE ARE YOU?" Loud yelling could be heard from inside the Aoiya. The voice of the mother yelling for her daughter was being ignored.

Outside in the front yard of the Aoiya, a young girl aged eight years old sat on a tree branch, leaning her back against the trunk and quietly reading a very old book. Autumn leaves provided her with cover, as she was too engrossed in her book to answer her mothers cry. The young girl had short jet-black hair brushing across her shoulders and her long bangs falling over her blue-green eyes as she bent her head reading the book. The sun shone brightly in the afternoon sky, making the young girls hair shine much like her fathers did.

"You'll end up giving your mother a heart attack if you keep disappearing like you do without telling her." A soft deep voice spoke from below the branch. The young girl stopped reading, her finger moving between the pages as she closed the book making her finger the bookmark. A man in his 30's moved closer to the tree, one hand resting lightly on the branch as he turned his head up, older and wiser blue-green eyes staring up at innocent and large blue-green ones.

"Tochan, I was getting to a really good part." The young girl complained, but her eyes sparkled happily as her father turned around waiting for her to get on his back to give her a piggyback ride like he always did when he found her in one of her hiding places. The young girl wrapped her arms around her father's neck, still clutching the book and his hands went around her tiny butt to hold her up as he walked off heading for the Aoiya.

"Everytime I find you, your reading a different book of mine and you always say you are getting to an interesting part. Your mother has a surprise for you so lets go find her." The elder man spoke to the young girl.

"Better not be another brother or sister…two brats is enough." The man chuckled lightly while his eldest child giggled softly into his ear. To him she had grown up too quickly, her features and personality just like him, silent and a little reserved. He knew she would come out of her shell one day, but right now she was comfortable with the way she was and didn't need to change for anybody. Ame-chan loved reading and absolutely loved it when her father read to her. They'd sit in their favourite place in the garden, where no one bothered them for a couple of hours and they would read to each other. Her appearance was exactly like her fathers with longer hair, bigger eyes and more feminine. Ame-chan didn't mind having time alone either, but she loved spending time with her family. They'd have picnics in the forest near the Aoiya, Ame-chan silently watching her mother play with her younger siblings a smile much like her fathers crossing her lips as she sat cradled in his embrace, he too watching them silently.

"Are we going to sneak around the back to pick kachan some flowers so she doesn't get angry?" Ame-chan spoke softly to her father.

"Hai…" He replied softly back with a small smile on his lips. He always recalled his wife vowing she would get angry at Ame-chan for disappearing like she did and making her worry but everytime she received flowers and small gifts, his wife would crumble never doing what she first intended.

"Tochan?" Ame-chan whispered softly to her father.

"Hn?" He had replied back, his head turning slightly to look at his daughter. Her small pink lips pecked his cheek and she spoke into his ear, her chin dropping to rest on his shoulder.

"I love you." Ame-chan's father closed his eyes, stopping in his walking for a brief moment. How he loved hearing his wife and children say that to him. It was extremely rare coming from his eldest, she not being one to express her feelings so openly but when she did the elder man cherished it and would forever remember every moment she spoke it to him.

"I love you too…" Ame-chan's father spoke back to her. The moment was interrupted by loud laughter as a five-year-old girl came running around the corner and headed straight for Aoshi. She had paint over her hands and some smudged on her shorts and shirt as she raced to hide behind her father's legs.

"AOSHI!" Aoshi stared down at his five-year-old daughter then to Ame-chan his eyebrow raised as were hers at hearing his name being yelled so loudly. Something was definitely wrong with Okina. The three Shinomori's out the front couldn't help but laugh when Okina walked around the side of the Aoiya, his hands on hips and a very displeased face expression. Aoshi remembered him taking an afternoon nap but his second child had obviously interrupted him as he had various paints covering his face making him look like a very bad and very ugly geisha. What had made three of the Shinomori's laugh were the words "Old Man" scribbled on Okina's forehead.

"HAHAHAHAHA…" Aoshi bent down his hand resting on his daughter's head as her blue eyes opened widely and innocently looking up at her father as she finally stopped laughing.

"Sayaka, did you do this to Okina?" Aoshi watched as her bottom lip trembled lightly and her ocean blue eyes filled with tears as she knew she was going to be in trouble. Aoshi blinked a couple of times observing as the trembling lip disappeared, being replaced with a bright and very innocent smile and sparkling blue eyes as Sayaka spoke loudly rolling on the balls of her feet, her hands behind her back.

"IIE!" Aoshi knew she had done it, the paint evident for one thing but he stood up brushing his hand through her blue-black hair and spoke.

"Let's find kachan, she wants to tell us something."

"NANI? You're going to let that little brat get away with it? Why when I were a child things were different." Okina spoke loudly and mumbled more as he turned away walking towards the bathhouse.

"We don't have dinosaurs anymore Jiya!" Sayaka yelled across the yard, more shouting coming from Okina but not even Aoshi could understand what he was blabbering about. He turned his head looking at his eldest and she shrugged her shoulders just like he did not having a clue.

"What's all the noise about?" A soft feminine voice spoke from the entrance of the Aoiya. Aoshi turned to watched his wife move down the steps and walk towards himself. She had matured respectfully and grew more beautiful as she got older. She still had her sweet smile, her loving and caring nature that bloomed out towards Aoshi and their three children. She wore a deep blue kimono with black trimming. In her arms was Hannya, their two-year-old baby boy whom was sleeping peacefully his little hand clutching the end of Misao's braid.

"What do you wish to tell Sayaka and Ame-chan Misao?" Aoshi spoke softly and kissed his wife on the cheek, his hand coming down to brush his fingers over his son's forehead. He watched with a smile on his face as he squirmed in Misao's arms and then his eyes opened to stare up at his father. They flashed an ocean-blue colour like his mothers but somewhere in the blue there was a bit of green like his fathers. He had streaks of jet-black hair and blue-black like his mother too. Ame-chan was like Aoshi, Sayaka like Misao and Hannya…well he hadn't decided yet, but Aoshi and Misao hoped there would be both of them in the little boy. A gurgle escaped his lips his hands dropping his mother's braid as he thrust them up wanting to be held by his father. Aoshi picked up his son, cradling the baby against his broad chest, his eyes closing for a brief moment as his loving family surrounded him. Aoshi began walking towards the porch and sat down watching as Misao sat beside him her eyes never leaving her son's. Misao finally lifted her eyes away, facing her other two children and spoke, a smile breaking onto her lips.

"I thought we might visit Aunt Midori, what do you two think?" Aoshi and Misao watched as Sayaka's face scrunch up and then she spoke.

"Will we get to see Uncle Kenny mama?" Misao nodded her head watching Sayaka giggle happily as she raced off yelling where she was headed.

"I'm going to tell Ojiichan!" She had completely forgotten about Okina being angry with her. A soft chuckle left Aoshi's lips and a smile spread wide over Misao's lips hearing Aoshi sound so happy. Aoshi looked up observing Ame's facial features as she silently stared at her parents and her baby brother.

"Nan desu ka?" Aoshi spoke softly to her and watched her eyes blink a few times as she spoke to him.

"Aunt Kaoru won't be cooking will she?" Laughter escaped Misao's lips hearing Ame say that.

"I'm sure Kenshin will be cooking, but just in case Kaoru is, we'll go out okay?" Aoshi reasoned with his daughter and she nodded her head once sitting on the grass. Hannya was sitting in Aoshi's lap looking over at his big sister and Misao and Aoshi observed when she clapped her hands, spreading them out seeing whether he would come. To both Aoshi's and Misao's amazement, he wriggled out of his father's lap and slowly moved down the three steps to stand wobbly on his little feet facing Ame-chan. A bright smile was on Ame's lips, something she very rarely showed and spurts of giggles escaped baby Hannya's lips as he raced over as fast as his little legs could take him. Aoshi held onto Misao's arm when Hannya fell over, his head lifting up to look at his big sister once more.

"Come on Hannya…its okay." She spoke softly and he got up once more racing over to jump into her embrace, his chubby arms wrapping around her neck as Ame-chan got up walking away and taking her brother with her, his laughter echoing through the front yard.

"Ame-chan where are yo-" Misao was cut off as Aoshi placed his lips to hers stopping her from calling their eldest daughter back. Misao moaned into the kiss, closing her eyes and cupping her husband's cheeks. She pulled away, her lips brushing over Aoshi's cheek and trailing over to his ear as she hugged him tightly while whispering softly into his ear.

"Aishiteru anata…" Aoshi clutched Misao to him, whispering back to her so only she could hear it. The sweet moment was interrupted by Ame-chan racing over with a giggling Hannya on her back as she was giving him a piggyback ride. Aoshi and Misao let go of each other and waited for Ame-chan to speak.

"Tochan, you are going to take me to that store aren't you?" Her blue-green eyes pouted cutely over at him and he nodded his head affirmatively. She gave him a bright smile and raced off once more and yelling…

"I'm taking Hannya to my secret hideout!" Aoshi's arm was wrapped over Misao's shoulder holding her to him and she whispered against his chest watching her daughter race of with their son.

"What store?"

"That's a father and daughter secret." Aoshi replied back earning a jab in the side from his wife but still he did not tell her where they went in Tokyo.

"Wait…how do we know where her hideout is?" Aoshi pressed a kiss to Misao's head and whispered softly into her ear, his arms snaking around her petite form so she was unable to escape his embrace.

"She's too sneaky for you to find out, but I know. Father's know everything."

"Do they just? Well do you know what I'm thinking right now?" Misao replied sarcastically and turned around in Aoshi's embrace her ocean blue eyes staring into his eyes.

"I do actually." Aoshi replied smugly his arms snaking around his wife even tighter, one moving down to brush across her butt for a split second making her eyes grow wide.

"I know you couldn't be more happier then you are right now. I know how much you love your children and how glad you are that you waited for me even though it was hard, but most of all I know how much you are still in love with yours truly." Aoshi watched Misao blush in embarrassment and astonishment, as everything he said was right.

"Mou…your too smart anata. A-Are you happy Aoshi?" Misao's eyes pleaded with Aoshi to be truthful with her like he was when they were in there bedroom and alone together. Her eyes teared up when a full-fledged smile broke onto his lips, his own eyes sparkling with joy as he pressed his lips to Misao's kissing them once and speaking softly against them.

"With you by my side…always…" Aoshi received one of Misao's over excited hugs making him fall onto his back, with Misao lying half on him and half off as she stared down and into his eyes.

"I hate it when you do that." Misao pouted and placed her head against his chest, Aoshi's arms wrapping around his wife deciding to lie here for a few moments without anyone watching or interrupting them.

"No you don't…you love it all the time. You are the only one who gets my attention besides the kids so you love it." Misao mumbled into his chest Aoshi unable to make sense of it and he sat up once more, a whining noise escaping Misao's lips but Aoshi stood up cradling his wife against his chest and heading into the Aoiya and upstairs towards their room.

"What about the ki-" Misao broke off as Aoshi placed his lips against hers telling her silently not to worry about them. They had enough care in the Aoiya for more then ten children and they all have experience so there wasn't any need to worry.

"Shall I show you how happy you make me Misao-mine?" Aoshi whispered huskily into his wife's ear earning a shudder from the petite woman as he began to softly caress her body. Misao clutched her body to her husband's, her breathing turning shallow as she gasped softly into his ear replying to what he said.

"As long as…I can return it…" There was a mumble coming from Aoshi and the only thing Misao could make out of everything that she was experiencing was a soft audible mumble into her ear of…

"We'll see…" And so the afternoon went on, Aoshi and Misao's children playing and being looked after by their fellow Oniwabanshuu members while Misao and Aoshi enjoyed the rest of the day to themselves.

"Thank you father…" Misao mumbled softly to herself but Aoshi heard it all as she rested above him, Misao's bright eyes staring down at him. Misao's delicate hand was caressing Aoshi's forehead and then down to his cheek as she whispered once more, her lips brushing against her husband of 8 years.

"Arigatoo for giving me my Aoshi…" Aoshi's eyes darkened hearing Misao say that to him and to her father but Aoshi silently thanked the best person in the world for giving him Misao…her mother…and herself… He was truly a blessed man to have her with him…for all eternity, because he knew she wasn't leaving him for one single moment…not anymore…

****

The End


End file.
